


Is it to much to ask for something great?

by hazzboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, its really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzboobear/pseuds/hazzboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry Styles is the sweetest thirteen-year-old, who has no idea what He could possibly want, scared if He's going to have someone who will love him in the future. What if Harry Styles wakes up the next morning with a sore bum and a marriage ring in his hand? When He stares at the mirror He's no longer thirteen, He has tattoos in his arms and a six-pack. Very confused Harry stares at the picture in his nightstand, just to find out He married his best friend. Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it to much to ask for something great?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's awful but I had the idea on my mind :) 
> 
> Plus the dates in which Harry and Louis were born are changed so the year 2015 is the future.

Harry Styles was always worried.

He was too busy trying for every single thing to be perfect, and he was only thirteen. His grades were impeccable, loads of friends and pretty much a mop of curls framing his face. For a thirteen year old everyone would say that Harry’s life was practically arranged to be perfect, but that was not true. Harry lived in a constant anxiety of wondering what was going to happen in the future for him, he hadn’t had a girlfriend so he worried that maybe no one would love him when he was older.

Yeah many people would think of that behavior to be of a stubborn child, but Harry was actually scared about his future, what career would he pursue and of course who would even love him for so long to marry him. Now his mother would always say that he was worrying too much, plus he was only thirteen, you know nothing at that age, so he had to wait.

There was a highlight on Harry’s life that was the complete opposite of him and his name was Louis Tomlinson. Lou was loud, funny and careless about everything. He lived for the moment and always said to Harry that everything would come in it’s own time, and that if things were meant to be they would be eventually. The lad was sixteen years old.

They met in the most unusual way ever; Harry was in the school’s soccer field looking for the coach to turn in his P.E assignment ahead of time whilst Louis was practicing. Harry ran towards the soccer team with his pigeon-toed feet and Louis’ ball hit him straight in the face leaving a swollen eye and a broken nose. They connected instantly after that, they would always hang out together and most importantly, with Louis by Harry’s side, all of his worries and anxieties were gone.

Now Harry was celebrating his fourteenth birthday, his friends made a surprise party for him, there might be a bottle of wine included there somewhere and a birthday cake. Louis had purchased these magic candles that would grant every wish to the person who truly asked for something, and it was time for Harry to blow them.

“Harry now listen to me mate,” Said Niall a friend of his, “Ask for something you truly want, and it will be granted.” Harry closed his eyes and of course he knew what he wanted.

 ~~~~

An annoying sound woke Harry up, he didn’t know where it came from but it was definitely annoying. As he opened his eyes something was definitely strange, he was no longer in his room. This room was much more expensive and really bright for it to be his; He rubbed his eyes and felt something cold against his finger, _a marriage ring._

“What?” He said to himself as his voice sounded a lot more deep and raspy than what he remembers.

 _What the hell?_ He thought as he stood up and a throbbing pain from his bum started to be noticed. _What the hell is happening?_ He thought.

He stood up to find what it seems to be the bathroom, which was very huge and pricey, he found a mirror to stand in front of and stood utterly in shock with what apparently was his reflection.

There was no more baby fat; he had a defined six-pack and A LOT of tattoos. He could scream right now, he really could. So he did.

He touched his face with his now huge hands; he ruffled his curls with shock and wondered what the hell happened to his room and his mother? Where was she?

He showered, maybe with that it would go away, all of this weirdness but no. It didn’t. So he searched for some clothes, which he only happened to find a pair of black jeans that were too tight… TOO TIGHT, and a simple white shirt.

Something caught his attention when he got out of the bathroom and it was his nightstand, there was a picture of him and another guy, they were… at... their… wedding??

 _Am I gay? I don’t recall that_ , he said to himself as he stared at the guy in the picture, well he was absolutely gorgeous, Harry was actually lucky, but as he stared deeply, his eyebrows were familiar and those eyes…

“AM I MARRIED TO LOUIS TOMLINSON?” He practically shouted as he let the picture in the nightstand again. He didn’t remember any of this, he just remembered the party and… there were loads of wine but what else?

The noise that woke him up was his cellphone? He didn’t have one before, it was huge, he read the back to see a small ‘IPhone 6’ label and his mouth did an o shape. He started to read the text messages to find something, anything really.

 

 Sunday, Feb 3rd, 2015. 7:17am

 From: Boo

 Hey Baby, I had to cover the morning shift; I’ll be home soon. I’m bringing Thai food. Lx

 Ps. Hope you had a good 24th Birthday yesterday ;)

 

He searched for pictures in the phone too, there was a dinner for them the night before in a fancy restaurant and after that, he saw pictures of cats, which he absolutely loved, pictures of Louis and him, and even some naughty ones that made him blush furiously making him shut the phone.

 _Do we have sex?_ He thought. _Well of fucking course Harry you’re married_ He thought again rolling his eyes… but they widened to the realization that, his sore bum had an explanation and it would probably be that they had sex the night before.

He blushed again and walked out of the room, it was an apartment. Very fancy and expensive for an apartment, were they rich?

Harry saw every wall, every corner of the apartment; even his degree was hanging on a wall with Louis’ by his side. His eyes widened “I’m an architect?” He said in a low voice, and saw his husband’s degree “Oh my God Louis is a cardiologist!” He said as he walked to what appeared to be their living room. _I’m so proud of him,_ He thought.

Now Harry was panicking because it was almost 12pm and Louis could be home soon, he was going to expect a kiss, which made Harry blush because it was going to be his first kiss… with his husband. Louis. He searched for pictures, letters, whatever he could find, just to know how he should behave. But then he groaned, _Louis is my best friend, I will act like myself._

Harry couldn’t believe still that all of this was happening, after all, someone actually loved him, and he still remembers how Louis told him that everything that was meant to be would happen eventually. _I’m lucky_ He thought as he heard the noise of the door being unlocked.

Okay Harry had two choices, escape through the window or remain sitting on the couch, which was going to be the second one because their apartment was four stories high. There were loads of things going on his mind, the fondness of him having a husband that will come home to him everyday, the kisses that they shared previously and just Louis. _LouisLouisLouis_.

“Baby I’m home!” Louis shouted as he struggled with his coat and the Thai food. “Hey Babe” Harry managed to spill out very nervous; he was calling his best friend babe for crying out loud! “How was your morning sweetheart?” Louis asked as he took his shoes off. He was wearing a white uniform; of course he was a doctor. Harry couldn’t love him more. “Very normal, or boring even” Harry said casually as Louis smiled, “Well c’mon silly give me a kiss” He said as everything inside Harry’s stomach flipped, he was so nervous and so exited to have his first kiss. He always had the idea that when he got married, every kiss will be like the first one.

He gave Louis a shy smile and stood up. Louis sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and He just loved the sensation. Louis’ face was just gorgeous, his blue eyes, the quiff he had and that smile. Harry leaned in slowly, until he felt the softest lips ever, his mind was exploding, Louis bit his lower lip and tongue sliding in, Harry could do this forever. Until they were both breathless, they separated and gave each other a hug.

Harry found out what it means to be married, to even love someone and that’s why his mother always told him to wait. Wait for the specific time, and Harry loves Louis and everything is Louis.

 ~~~~

It had only been a few hours of being with Louis and Harry was scared, he was scared that tomorrow he’d be back to be fourteen in his own bedroom and _alone_.

So he wanted to do everything he could to get sometime with Louis, his husband. “Lou, do you have something to do like for the rest of the evening?” Harry asked shyly, gosh he couldn’t stop blushing with Louis, because Louis was Louis and also _his_. “Umm… No love, everything in the hospital is covered, why?” He asked and Harry smiled.

“I want to spend all the evening with you, get you shoes on. Lets go” Harry said as Louis giggled, he fucking giggled. “Sure love let’s go”.

Harry and Louis spent all evening walking through the streets of London, happily hand in hand staring at lights, shops, and maybe there was ice cream involved somewhere in between. “Let’s go to a bar,” Louis suggested as they both went walking to the nearest one.

Of course whilst walking into the bar Harry was very nervous, he seemed to be twenty-four but in his innocent mind, he was fourteen still. The music was blasting, and he was a little jealous of people staring at Louis, because Louis was perfect and also his. “Let’s go dancing” Lou shouted over the music and Harry possessively grabbed his waist, and followed him to the dance floor.

There were lots of sweaty people dancing with each other, Louis grabbed Harry and swayed his hips to the music grinding down to Harry making him hard. His eyes went shut because the pleasure was indescribable, he had never been provoked to be hard, well the fourteen-year-old innocent Harry.

Harry kissed Louis’ neck, his jawline, his collarbones, earning soft moans from his husband. “Ba-baby let’s go home, please” Louis said already hard. Harry nodded and left almost running from the bar.

 ~~~~

After fidgeting with the keys too long for Louis’ taste, He pinned Harry against the wall leaving their shoes and coats behind. “I really love you” Louis said kissing Harry _hard_. Let’s just say that Harry was far to aroused to think straight, “I love you too Lou” He said panting as Louis unbuckled his belt, “Why don’t we take this to the room, shall we?” Louis suggested as Harry carried him in a matter of seconds to the king sized bed. “Too much clothes” Harry said gaining courage, God this was going to be the first time for him, well… for the fourteen-year-old Harry. He was so exited, happy to be sharing this moment with someone like Louis, someone so beautiful and perfect and- “I want to suck you babe” Louis said in a low voice as Harry was just out of this world with those simple six words. Louis practically yanked Harry’s pants, leaving Harry nude with a throbbing erection.

“Lou, please” Harry said as Louis smirked, and started sucking, doing his fucking magic leaving a trembling Harry holding onto the sheets, he’s mouth was all over him. He kissed his thighs, and sucked Harry’s cock even deeper, Harry was sure; he didn’t need a fucking dictionary to know that he was about to reach his orgasm, he moaned with so much pleasure when suddenly Louis stopped.

“Why- why did you-“ Harry asked so confused, even frustrated. “I don’t want you to cum yet baby,” He said after stealing a kiss from Harry, whispering in his ear after biting it. “I want to make love to you.” And with that Harry was just desperate, it was all about them, their love. It was not casual sex but love.

“Lou please, do anything,” Harry asked almost crying now; gosh he was so desperate to feel something. Louis climbed down from the bed to grab a bottle from his drawer, Harry didn’t ask what it was because well… that would be dumb enough even for him.

Louis coated his cock with the mysterious substance and held Harry close, “You ready baby?” Louis asked as Harry nodded so fast, his head could almost fall. Louis entered him, slowly making sure Harry was okay with the pressure. It felt really weird at first, but all of the sudden, Louis started thrusting at a slow pace. Harry’s eyes widened when Louis hit what he’d heard before that was his prostate. Harry was just so innocent for a fourteen year old, though he was twenty-four, naïve Harry didn’t know much about sex. “Louis yes, yes again please” Harry moaned, it was just so obscene how Louis knew his body better than himself, making him moan like a fucking porn star.

Louis played with Harry’s nipples and he was sure he’d be reaching his orgasm soon. Harry was a moaning mess, Louis was enjoying how his husband seemed to have sex like the first time when they did it every time, Harry was just beautiful, covered in sweat holding onto the sheets. “Oh my god-“ Harry moaned as he felt the pleasure of him reaching his orgasm even trembling with the aftershocks. Louis’ thrust continued for a little more when he came inside Harry too. They were so tired but so happy.

The couple enjoyed a bath together; they shampooed each other, messed with the water a little but until Louis spoke up “Thank you for today Harry, I really enjoyed our time together” He said with his face full of fondness as Harry smiled shyly “Anything for you love.”

“C’mon Harry let’s get out of here before your husband ends up being a prune”. Louis said and Harry laughed so hard, he chose wisely to marry him, he is perfect.

 ~~~~

All changed in pajamas, Louis was checking some medical profiles and Harry was staring at some of their photo albums. Harry absolutely loved Louis, he was just so confused when he woke up that morning, but of course everything was fine because when Louis was there, all his worries and anxieties were gone.

“Lou, do you think you’ll ever get bored of me?” He asked in a serious tone. Louis stared at his face, his curls, his hands, and those green eyes, as he happily sighed “No baby, not a chance. never. I really love you Harry and that’s why I decided to marry you, because I want to grow old with you love. ”

Harry could cry right now, but he had to ask one more question.

“What would happen, if I lost all my memory and you had to tell me stuff? I mean consider I’m deeply in love with you, but I just don’t remember anything from our past. What would you say?”

Louis left his paperwork on the nightstand and held Harry’s hand, after sighing “Well, if you woke up one morning, and you had no idea you married this complete idiot with whom you share the bed, I’d tell you first how much I loved you since I threw a ball at you straight in the face when you were thirteen” Harry’s eyes widened, _he was in love with me all along?_ “I’d continue by saying how hard was for me to invite you to prom, because I was so shaky and you were so beautiful. I’d tell you everything, from our first kiss, our first time, the plans we had in college to be together. How we ended up marrying and I’d possibly end up crying but I love you Harry and I wouldn’t mind telling you every single detail every day until you recover your memory.”

Okay Harry was absolutely crying now, He never imagined that Louis’ love for him was so big, when he asked if someone would end up loving him, he never imagined he’d be so blessed to have someone like Louis.

They were a crying mess together, kissing sloppily until Louis broke the kiss, “I’d also tell you, that your ring has something written on it, and that everything happens for a reason, you just have to wait” He said wiping his tears with his fingers. Harry smiled and cried even more when he took of the ring to see what it said.

_We are meant to be._

 ~~~~

Harry woke up, to find himself in his old bedroom, small hands, no ring. He opened his eyes to see Louis beside him, _what?_

He stood up, he was lanky, a mess of curls and not a single tattoo.

He went downstairs to find his mom making breakfast. “Hey Hun, did you party hard yesterday?” She asked as Harry’s brows furrowed; _Of course, Today is February 3 rd. _He thought.

“Yeah mum I did, thank you for asking” He said with a hand behind his neck. “I saw that Louis stayed yesterday” She winked as Harry blushed, “I’ll wake him up or we’ll be late to school” He said as he went upstairs to find that Louis was nowhere in sight. “Lou?” He asked as a body tackled him down, “So Curly, what did you wish for yesterday with my magic candles?” Louis asked as Harry laughed and shoved him off.

With not much thought he remembered his wish.

_I want a glimpse of my future with the one I love._

 ~~~~

 

When Harry was sixteen, he had his first kiss with Louis.

 

When Harry was eighteen, Louis invited him to prom.

 

When Harry was twenty, Louis sneaked into his dorm room, and they made love for the first time.

 

When Harry was twenty-two, He graduated with Academic Excellence as an Architect.

When Harry was twenty-three, He married a cardiologist that started his social service classes in the local hospital of London.

 

When Harry was twenty-four, He bought an apartment for him and his husband to start a family.

 

When Harry was twenty-eight, His husband and him adopted a baby, which was named Connor.

 

When Harry was thirty, they adopted baby Isabella.

 

When Harry was thirty-five, He designed a new hospital in which Louis was going to be the head of.

 

When Harry was forty, He designed and built a house for Louis in Doncaster, his dreamed home.

 

When Harry was fifty, He sat on the porch with his husband, reading stories to their grand children.

 

When Harry was sixty-seven, His love passed away.

 

When Harry didn’t have Louis, he followed him five months apart.

 

Because what Harry wanted since he was thirteen, was to find the light, not to chase the stars. The light was called Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
